Battle City
by Anastatu
Summary: Based on a conversational story a friend and I had. How much luck can Serena have when everyone she likes, likes her as well. What will happen when she chooses one? Will her relationship with at least one last? This is written like a Japanese sim game.


Battle City.  
A place were more divorcements are held then even weddings. A Place where more arguments happen then people admitting how they feel. But a place were apologizes and promises of better days to come are made.  
Battle City is the city of second chances.  
Well it doesn't seem like second chances are enough for some.  
Battle City is where our story takes place.  
  
Serena is like any other girl, with the exception that she likes 6 girls and well of course the all like her too. One day the girls all got fed up with Serena saying that she likes all of them and couldn't pick that day. So they all met up one day and cornered Serena. Serena who at the moment had no clue to what's going on looks at every one and smiles. One of the girls finally speaks up and asks Serena to pick one of the girls. Serena's eyes widen in shock, most of the girls were looking at her the expressions clearly saying 'hurry'. Serena starts to stutter, knowing that this time  
she has to answer...  
A] Rei  
B] Ami  
C] Lita  
D] Mina  
E] Michelle  
F] Trista  
  
Serena stutters then the name Ami falls past her lips. Ami smiles and runs over to her. All the other girls look at her then they all turn and walk away. Serena looks at the happy Ami who is at her side then to the other girls feeling bad from them. She wants to call out to them but can't find  
the strength.  
{[Five Months later...]} Serena is in her apartment packing her bags. She's just been offered the trip of a lifetime. Her collage gives this scholarship that allows very few people to study in the exclusive Mandrake Islands. Ami tells Serena not to go because something doesn't feel right, Serena tells her not to worry that  
all will be fine. The next day Serena was on her flight to Mandrake Islands, Low and behold Serena doesn't know is that Rei was on that same  
flight. The Flight went smoothly until major turbulence, and then the plane crashed on some island that until now could not be reached. Serena thought she was the only person alive when she saw Rei. Lets just say they thought it was their last hours. Then by the love of god they were rescued and taken back  
to Battle City.  
Ami hugged Serena once stepping off the rescue plane. Some day's later  
guilt was eating away at Serena. She couldn't stand lying to Ami so...  
Tell her or don't tell her.  
  
So a few days after getting home Serena couldn't stand to lie to Ami. All that ran through her mind was that Ami was the best thing that she has but  
still... Serena took Ami out to the balcony and told her. Ami couldn't believe what she had heard. Serena tried to explain but it was no use...Ami made up her mind to leave. Serena already knew that Rei was already out of  
the picture.  
  
In not telling Ami about Rei, she would have met up with Rei later on the  
next few days and Rei would have told her. Which in any case would most  
likely worst then actually telling her.  
  
Serena completely depressed about losing Ami and Rei deicide to go and get a 'few' drinks. Serena remembered a bar/club called Industrial Illusions.  
Thinking no one she knew would know about this bar she went in to have herself a 'good' night. Well Serena forgot about one person who was most like her, Lita. See now Serena was sitting at the bar her head moving with  
Lumidee's 'Never leave you [uhh ohh]' watching the bartender when the  
bouncer let two new people in. Serena looked up at the new comers unconsciously, after about a second she went back to her drink paying then no mind. Serena was about to order another drink when the bartender came  
and handed her a drink. Serena looked up and before she could ask the  
bartender told her somebody else bought it for her.  
As the night grew, Serena received more drinks from the "buyers" not complaining but growing more curious to whose buying these drinks for her.  
Not to long after that thought two figures sat at the two stools at her sides. She then found herself face to face with her ex-boyfriend Darien who sat at her left and Lita who was at her right. Shocked out of her stupor  
she tried to fix herself but then found it to be useless. So instead decided that leaving would be much better but then remembered if she tried  
anything she would end up flat on her face or ass because of all the liquor. Before any other rational thought came to mind she was kissing or  
well was being kissed by Lita. Serena sat in shock while Darien only chuckled. "You looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car... We're not here to kill you only to invite you to party we're going to. Coming?"  
Go or Don't Go.  
  
Serena nods her head still in a bit shocked. Darien once again chuckles, then puts his arm around Serena's shoulders saying "She's had a few drinks so she's feeling a tad bit braver then usual." Darien grins then stands up  
after Lita who's already up and heading towards the door. Serena soon  
follows and before she can remember or think of anything there already going inside the house. As soon as they step in three girls go to Darien and they all start flirting with him and Lita was looking at Serena with an  
expression that was clearly saying pick...  
Stay with Darien or Go with Lita  
  
Not going you would have ended up staying at the bar longer you would have  
passed out and the bartender would have had to help you go home.  
  
"Come on." Lita said with a small smile. Serena followed Lita through the party until some thing well some one caught her attention. Serena looks at Lita then stops to get a better look at who caught her attention... Michelle stood at the other side of the party. Serena looks from Michelle to Lita.  
Stay with Lita or Go with Michelle  
  
Serena's eyebrow goes up and looks at Lita with shrug and walks over to  
Michelle. Lita looks at Serena sighs and shrugs then continues to walk  
away. Serena is walking over to Michelle and gets lost in the crowd... A minute or two later Serena meets up with Darien who obviously is drunk...He slurs out that Michelle went to the garage. Serena follows Darien to the  
garage and unfortunately end up in his car. Serena looks at Darien and tries to get out, as you can see that what was happening wasn't one of the best things that could happen. Michelle on the other hand was looking for Serena who disappeared; she found out about Darien and went to the garage. Michelle goes down into the garage and saw what was going on and chooses to  
interfere. Once out of the car Michelle asks Serena is ok and takes her  
away.  
{Months later} Serena being happier then she's ever been thinks that nothing can happen to  
her now. Michelle comes home one day from the doctor not with her usual  
smile. Michelle asks Serena to sit down. Serena feeling worried thought  
cracking a joke would work but Michelle smiled weakly then looked down...  
  
To be finished ...


End file.
